


Desperation

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, Hannigram - Freeform, Metaphors, Obsession, Poetry, Possession, more hannibal inspired poetry, so many metaphors in the show make it great for poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: This is already up on tumblr, but I figured I should post it here and keep everything in one place.





	

 

Desperation

 

You think you can walk away?

Press your leather shoes against the tile,

little clips of sound as you stride off so confident

and uncaring, a virus off to its next host.

 

No, darling, if I can’t leave, then you can’t either.

I have caged myself in, trapped myself by

your tender touches, your unholy utterances,

your cruel, jagged face.

 

I am the one who stays. Stays even after the knife

has been plunged into skin, marrow bone, scar tissue

 created over and over. You have carved me up into some

macabre, disgusting, and damaged sculpture. I am raw, red,

and rushing, barely scraps left from the original form.

Oh, how I crave the pain of the carving.

 

How dare you show me such horrors and then leave?

Left searching for another butcher who can gut me as sweetly as you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is already up on tumblr, but I figured I should post it here and keep everything in one place.


End file.
